


Trust me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, season 8 promo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa stared down at their joined hands. The feeling of tears behind her eyes took her by surprise and she took a breath to steady herself, her face once again impassive.“Winterfell is yours,” she said with false courtesy. She raised her cool gaze onto Daenerys' face. “Your Grace.”But Jon never will be.





	Trust me

As the announcement came that Jon and the Dragon Queen were at the gate, Sansa took a deep breath and willed her heart to stop beating so hard it threatened to burst from her chest.

The gates opened and Jon entered first with an apprehensive look around the courtyard, undoubtedly feeling that the frosty air was due to more than just the approaching threat from the North. Daenerys is close behind him, glancing around with a curious gaze though it didn’t hide her smugness.

She could hear Littlefinger’s voice in her head, the talk of marriage alliances and Daenerys’ beauty. He had been right, the woman before her is truly a beauty. But Sansa couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at the arrogance, as though she had any right to claim her home and her lands.

_Winterfell is ours._

Jon’s eyes found hers and her already racing heart fluttered a little faster as she saw his lips curl into a small smile, his footsteps quickening as though he had traveled all this way just to see her again.

Instinctively, she opened her arms to him, let him pull her close as she clutched him in return. For a brief second, she breathed him in and let the feeling of his hair on her cheek soothe her.

“Trust me,” he whispered, his fingers digging deeper into her back for a split second, to show the desperation in his voice.

Her eyes snapped up at the flash of white in her vision and she watched as Daenerys reached out and took Jon’s hand. Her violet eyes twinkled with adoration, a subtle eyebrow raised as she waited for the introduction.

“My sister, Sansa. The Lady of Winterfell,” Jon murmured, looking to her again.

_Trust me._

_Trust me._

“And this, is Daenerys Targaeryn, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” he continued. Yet he barely gave the woman a glance, his eyes instead on her, pleading.

_Trust me._

Sansa stared down at their joined hands. The feeling of tears behind her eyes took her by surprise and she took a breath to steady herself, her face once again impassive.

“Winterfell is yours,” she said with false courtesy. She raised her cool gaze onto Daenerys' face. “Your Grace.”

_But Jon never will be._

Daenerys’ smile faltered slightly but she kept up the charade of being flattered. Jon finally looked down at his feet, as though he had been the one to suffer.

"We must talk Lady Sansa," the Queen stated, casting another adoring glance to Jon, who managed to muster a smile. Sansa watched the movement with fascination, a sudden hope sparking in her chest.

_Trust me_

_Gods help us all Jon Snow, I do._


End file.
